圣版小红帽
by Filorux
Summary: 这个故事里呢，紫龙当上了幼儿园的老师，其他四个青铜战士又退缩成了幼儿园的小朋友。这里又会有什么故事发生呢？大家请往西边看日出吧。
1. 小红帽的诞生

瞬------------------------小红帽

一辉---------------------大灰狼

星矢---------------------老奶奶

冰河------------------------猎人

紫龙----------实习老师/叙述者

春丽---------------------班主任

紫龙：小朋友们好！今天由紫龙哥哥为大家讲个小故事，怎么样？

小朋友们：好啊！

紫龙：嗯…不过这次的故事比较特别，我还需要几个助手。谁愿意帮助一下哥哥呢？

星矢(兴致勃勃地蹦起)：我我我！

小朋友们：(无声)

紫龙：一个可不够噢，我至少还需要三个才可以继续啊。

瞬(红着脸站起)：那么…如果紫龙哥哥需要…我也愿意。

紫龙：好样的瞬！既然这样，谁又愿意当─

话音未落，两人忽然从人群立出。

冰河&一辉：我！

冰河撇给了一辉一个拥有西伯利亚百年不化之冰寒度的怒视，心想，瞬的哥哥怎么这么讨厌！总是不给我与瞬一起玩的机会！

一辉也还给冰河一个恐怖的死鱼眼，心想，我成人般的直觉告诉我，把瞬一个人放在你身边就是不安全！

紫龙：好样的！现在演员都齐全了，故事可以揭幕了！

一辉：等等老师，你还没告诉我们谁演谁呢！

紫龙：啊！对不起…(抓抓后脑勺，接着拿出一顶帽子)… 好了，大家来抽签吧。抽到谁就演谁。

星矢先伸手抽。

星矢：啊？我要当'老奶奶' ？不要！我要当圣斗士！

紫龙：老态龙钟的角色其实也很酷的啊，还记得圣斗士里的童虎吗？

星矢：原来是那样的！(满意)

瞬怯生生地将手伸进帽子。

瞬：'大灰狼' 。

一辉上前一把抓下纸条。

一辉：听起来挺有趣的。瞬，这不适合你。让我来代替瞬吧！

瞬：哥哥…(双瞳闪光着)

紫龙：嗯…我也觉得。就这么定吧。

瞬再次抽到了'小红帽' 。

轮到冰河了。金发男孩毫不犹豫地拿出帽底的最后一团纸。

冰河：'猎人'，够酷！

星矢(鬼脸)：但没有我的酷！

冰河：傻瓜！小红帽的故事你没听说过吗？老奶奶可是被狼吃掉的。

星矢：不会吧？童虎怎么会被狼吃了？

冰河：别搞错，你要演的是《小红帽》，不是《圣斗士》！

星矢：可是─

紫龙：好啦，大家去准备好开演吧！

数分钟后+

瞬：谢谢春丽姐姐！

春丽：不用谢啦。你穿着小红帽还真可爱呢。

瞬：OO

一辉拖着一条灰尾巴出现。(心想：尾巴…怎么这么熟悉的感觉?)

接着，一个装扮成很酷的猎人的冰河出现。

小朋友们：哇！COOL！

时钟缓缓地走着

时间缓缓地流畅着

紫龙：星矢，服装怎么样？…星矢？

星矢：打死我也不出来！…啊！放下我！

一辉松手，星矢重重落地。

一辉：紫龙老师一星期才来看我们一次。这么宝贵的故事时间怎么能让你这痞子白白浪费呢。

星矢看起来像个正宗的老奶奶。无奈，哭丧着脸，硬着头皮踏入屠宰场…

冰河：老师，我是知道小红帽的故事，可是这些人(指指身边穿着奇装怪服的伙伴们)… 恐怕…

春丽：不用怕我早有准备。(从包里掏出五颗樱桃) 把它们吃了就可以了！

众：什么玩意？

春丽光速将樱桃塞入五人口中。

冰河：可是我知道小红帽的故事呀！为什么也要我吃这玩意？

紫龙：也给我吃了？(忽然恍然大悟)亲爱的！这里可是幼儿园，不要把你的同人大作搬上幼儿的舞台啊！

春丽：(同人女的微笑) 小甜心，别急嘛，这个只是个PG版。只要有Parental Guidance就可以啦！

紫龙刚想说什么，可是太晚了！'樱桃'开始在众人体内实效了…

紫龙：很久很久以前在一个遥远的星球上有一个可爱的小女孩叫做'小红帽'。为什么呢？因为她最喜欢穿着红色的小兜风──当然就是有红色的小兜帽喽。

有一天，小红帽的父母要她带上一些美味的食物去看望住在高楼森林的另一端的老奶奶。最近老奶奶得了禽流感，所以病得躺在床上下不来。小红帽的父母又是没有文化、很无知的人，所以才让幼小无助的小红帽接近这种危险的病毒栖息地。

一路上，小红帽路过许多华华丽丽的漫画店。

瞬：哇！是圣斗士正美！(看见圣斗士正美在漫画店为小朋友们签字) 我也要！

紫龙：于是，小红帽蹦蹦跳跳进入了漫画店找圣斗士正美签名。忽然，一只大灰狼从墙角蹿了出来。

瞬：早，大'辉'狼哥哥！您也是来找圣斗士正美签名的吗？(瞬天真无邪地微笑)

一辉：小朋友，我肚子饿了。有没有饭钱可以给我用用？

瞬：哦，对不起大哥哥，我把这个星期的零花钱都用在买圣诞礼物上了。(瞬抱满歉意地望着一辉)

一辉：唉，扫兴。

紫龙：大灰狼刚想离开，却注意到瞬手里的小竹篮。

一辉：咦？你这个小竹篮里又装了什么玩意？让大哥看看。

瞬：啊，这是带给奶奶补身子的。父母特地吩咐过我不准动它们的。

一辉：拿来看看，到底有什么好吃的。

瞬：不要啊！

紫龙：大灰狼不理睬小红帽的哀求，上去就抢那竹篮，非要掀开来看看。这时，有一个很会修饰自己，很会表现自己的优点的酷大哥站了出来。

冰河：大胆淫贼！敢在光天化日之下调戏无助的妇女！不得好死！看招：钻石星尘拳！

紫龙：大侠向大灰狼挥拳，把大灰狼打的一败涂地。(一辉潜意识怒：我怎么可能败给那小子！胡扯！作者：有次你的凤凰幻魔拳不是被冰河反弹回去了？那次要不是瞬出手相救冰河早就把你… 一辉潜意识：凤翼天翔！作者：xx)

一辉：(打昏了)

冰河：姑娘，你没事吧？

瞬：(脸红) 嗯…我没事的。多谢大侠相救。(作者：《小红帽》里好像是猎人耶…不管了，反正已经很离谱了)

紫龙：小红帽见这位陌生男子英姿非凡、风度翩翩、一介风流，不禁动了初恋之情，双瞳中透露出女孩子初恋而产生的迷人的光芒。可是那大侠却因检查大灰狼的气息而错过了这个魔术般的时光。(冰河潜意识不满：我怎么可能！你…欺人太甚！学一辉坏我好事！)

冰河：命大的畜生，还有口气。今日算它走运。

紫龙：大侠转向小红帽，问道。

冰河：你一个女儿身还敢在城市森林中跟陌生人答话。你这人是没有自卫心理还是个白痴啊？

紫龙：小红帽被救命恩人的口气吓坏了，可还是彬彬有礼地鞠了个躬。

瞬：对不起，是我疏忽了。我下一次一定会主意的。谢谢您救了我，我该怎么报答您呢？

冰河：嗯…

（待续）

OHOHOHOHOHO……这才是正中残酷的cliffhanger！


	2. 大灰狼的报复

冰河：嗯…家里有一大堆衣服没洗，那么为了报答我，就来我家洗衣服吧。

紫龙：小红帽不好意思地羞红了脸，但是为了报答她的救命恩人，还是勇敢的点了点头。

瞬：好吧。我听你的，救命恩人。

冰河：我叫猎人阿冰，你现在赶着去哪啊？一个女儿身多危险。

瞬：我去奶奶家，她就住在城市森林的尽头，一会儿就到了。这条路我走过很多次，所以不要紧的。

冰河：要不我──

紫龙：话未说完，猎人阿冰身上的手机就嘀嘀做响了，原来是城市中心突然有一群袋鼠侵略，中心草坪正处于危机，急需各位城市猎人的援助。

冰河：任务接受，我马上就到！

紫龙：话音刚落，不见人影。

瞬：速度真快，不愧是城市猎人啊！

紫龙：见阿冰早已远去，小红帽便重新踏上了走向奶奶家的旅程。谁也没有发现在一旁'昏死'过去的大灰狼早已苏醒过来，正瞪着一双发绿光的狼眼目睹着、竖着耳朵倾听着眼前发生的一切。

等小红帽走远了，大'辉'狼一蹦而起，摆着很酷的pose靠在电线杆上。

一辉：哼哼哼…小红帽呀小红帽，原来你奶奶住在城市森林的尽头的那个房子里啊。(坏笑着)终于，我可以大饱口服啦！

紫龙：城市森林毕竟是大灰狼的第二故乡，(它的第一故乡好像是一个整天冒黑烟，冒泡泡的死亡王后岛游乐园───专门用来吸引圣迷的大好赚钱圣地)所以它对这里的地理状况非常了解，知道最近的公共汽车站的标准方位。

虽然轻易找到了公共汽车站，可是车却晚点，十多分钟宝贵的觅食时光被白白地浪费了，心疼得大灰狼牙齿嘎嘎做响。最后终于做上了车，却碰上一群讨厌的同人女，很不礼貌地用手指头指着自己，口里还喊什么'凤凰幻魔拳'，真是受尽了折磨！终于，在隧道的尽头出现了光明的希望，大灰狼一个越步跳下车来，终于忍无可忍地回头用自己的手指头指着那群讨厌的女人一声吼"凤凰幻魔拳！"便向城市森林的尽头的房子奔去。如果它当时再回头一次的话，必能看见几个石化的同人女。

一辉：终于找到啦！嘿嘿，小红帽好像还没到，幸亏我巧妙地应用了交通工具。这就是小红帽的奶奶家啊，近看怎么像个英式别墅似的。

紫龙：大灰狼在别墅的高级木门上很不礼貌地重重地敲着，突然，门口的一棵树讲起话来…

树：谁啊？是我的心肝宝贝小红帽吗？

紫龙：一般人见如此情况必定会被吓呆，可是车上那一路的'凤凰幻魔拳'已经将大灰狼磨炼成了天不怕地不怕，地狱之门来去自如的奇特人物。于是，大灰狼定睛一瞧，果然不出所料───原来茂叶中隐藏着一个高科技音响设备。

一辉心里想笑，怎么这位富豪愚蠢到没有在门口装摄像机呢？真是活得不耐烦啦！

一辉：是的奶奶！是我，您的心肝宝贝小红帽！

紫龙：大灰狼装着一口标准的童声，形形色色地将浓厚的感情注入每一个字。所以大家都可以想像，如果哪一天大灰狼失业了，必定能当一个相当吃香的配音演员！

树(星矢)：真的是小红帽？那么你总该知道进门的密码，怎么还在门上那么没礼貌地敲呢？

一辉：(大汗)哦…(急中生智)可是您把密码改了，我进不来啊！

树：…真的？我怎么不记得了？

一辉：奶奶您都这把年纪了，健忘是很正常的。我给您带来了很多好吃的东西呢，有北京烤鸭、爆米花、巧克力、大杂蟹、红烧泥鳅、袋鼠肉、生鱼片、蜂蜜年糕…

紫龙：大灰狼熟练地背诵着自己最想吃的美味家肴，说得连自己的肚皮都咕咕叫。不过它并不需要折磨自己多久，大木门便闪电般为自己让路了。

柱子：快进来吧，我最爱的孙女！奶奶饿了！

一辉心想：我的肚子更饿。

紫龙：别墅大得像个迷宫，要是大灰狼没有灵敏的嗅觉，早就迷失于这些扭曲的走廊之中。老奶奶的房间有一股很浓的野马味，大灰狼差点儿都以为是马棚了，可是马味之中又澶了病人的气味，所以大灰狼才能肯定方位是正确的。

一辉：咦？老奶奶，你怎么长得像匹马？

紫龙：话说大灰狼入房，却见一匹白马躺在床上，头上还服着毛巾，嘴里叉着温度计。

天马：怎么？连自己的奶奶都不认识了？

星矢：大胆毛贼！敢装扮成我的心肝宝贝孙女！看招：天马流星拳！！！

紫龙：老奶奶从衣柜里跳了出来……


	3. 天马奶奶神威

紫龙：老奶奶从衣柜里跳了出来，完全不像一个正在生病的老人，精力充沛地向大灰狼进攻！

一辉：啊！喝！凤翼天翔！！！

星矢：嗯！哈！天马慧星拳！！！

一辉：哦！嗨！凤凰幻魔拳！！！

星矢：噢！哼哼哈喝！奶奶打狗棍！！！

一辉：呕！(咆哮) 狼牙舞爪！！！

星矢：xx (星矢潜意识：打抱不平！怎么让我演这么没水平的角色？跟拖尾巴的打架偶什么时候输过？！)

紫龙：大灰狼一口就把老奶奶囫囵吞到肚子里去。连一根头发都没有流下。

一辉：(打了个饱嗝)一个老奶奶圆滚滚的好多肉啊，真填肚。就是有点干了些。下次一定要加草梅酱。

紫龙：其间，小红帽又在做些什么呢？怎么迟迟不来？

虽然小红帽曾经告诉过猎人阿冰河去奶奶家一会就能到，可是谁知路上撞见一只失控的袋鼠，险些被那袋鼠…

瞬：啊！放开我的头发！

紫龙：原来因为瞬有绿色的头发，被饥饿的袋鼠误认为日思夜想的青草而一跃而上无礼侵犯可怜的小红帽的私人空间。

瞬：救命啊！谁来救救我！

紫龙：说时迟，那时快，不知从哪一个方向冲来一股超寒气，那只不识抬举的袋鼠瞬间被塑成了西伯利亚的百年不融之冰块！

冰河：你还好吗？就说一个女儿身单独在大街上就是危险。

瞬：乌猎人阿冰，好恐怖。乌

冰河：别哭别哭啦，真是的，你们女人只知道哭鼻子。(此时一个幼儿冰河嘟着嘴说大人话其实是很可爱的───作者深深感到必需加入这句话)

瞬：谢谢你，又救了我。我该怎么报答你呢？

冰河：这么…我现在肚子饿了，你来我家为我做饭吧。

瞬：嗯。救命恩人说什么我都听。

冰河：那么跟我来，我的肚子等不及了。我家就在下条街。

紫龙：于是，小红帽为了报答救命恩人，暂时舍弃了去探望生病了得奶奶的计划而跟着猎人阿冰回家，侍候救命恩人的胃(代替了袋鼠的胃)。所以最终来到奶奶家已是傍晚的时候了。

瞬：谢谢你把我送到这。

冰河：不用谢。学雷锋做好事，为人民服务是应当的。（有可能这样说吗？--）

瞬：那么…我们─

紫龙：没等小红帽羞怯地把话说完，阿冰身上那专坏好事的手机再度响起。

冰河：喂？…啊！又是垃圾河里的鳄鱼把游客吃了？？！！任务接受，我马上就到！

紫龙：话音刚落，不见人影。小红帽扫兴地叹了一口气，好不习惯猎人阿冰这种不辞而别的作风。好一个热爱自己职业的工作狂啊！没办法，小红帽只好怀着低落的情绪输入进入英式别墅的密码，很自然地直线走向亲爱的奶奶的房间。

瞬：咦？奶奶，您怎么睡在马棚里了？

一辉：啊！我的心肝宝贝小红帽终于来了！(真的是马棚？？！)

紫龙：此刻大灰狼一身老奶奶装扮，虽然当时把老奶奶一口囫囵吞了，后来胃里大作风浪，雨雪交加，痛得它最后把那肇事者───尼龙旗袍呕了出来。后来还勤快地放到洗衣机里洗干净，然后又放到甩干机里甩干───不愧是一个把城市森林当作第二故乡的大灰狼啊！

瞬：奶奶，您还没有回答我的问题呢。

一辉：怎么啦？这不就是你奶奶的房间吗？我睡在这里有什么错了？

瞬：…这个是天马奶奶睡的房间啊。天马奶奶呢？

一辉：(惊？？！！) 天马奶奶？

紫龙：原来瞬的爷爷是二战的老兵，战争耽误了他的青春，直到快五十岁才得到安家落户的机会。当时，爷爷只剩下一只老花的眼睛与一对几乎聋了的耳朵，在婚礼当日，误将一匹作为装饰的白马当作新娘，牵其入堂、对拜、许诺、结婚！当时家属与贵宾因对老元帅的尊重而将错就错，生怕伤害到老人的自尊心。谁知'许诺'等程序后，老人竟认定白马为妻(盲目地，糊涂地)，尽管亲人与朋友多次婉转的'劝说'，却都一一失败！幸亏在入洞房的当晚，朋友成功完成'调包'行动，真正的新娘才会得到生儿育女的机会。天命注定老人在新婚第二个早晨去世。出于无奈，真正的新娘忍气吞声接受了终身与马同居、以及分享丈夫的财产的变态日子。

当然大灰狼对此事是一无所知的，而且小红帽也不会为亲身经历此情的'正中'奶奶解释以上详情，所以叙述者就在此为读者解开迷团。

瞬：奶奶，您的脸怎么变成灰乎乎的了？莫非，您也得了禽流感？

一辉：是是是…就是那可恶的鸽子，把我变得一脸灰色。

瞬：咦？奶奶，您什么时候长出灰灰的大耳朵来的？您的牙齿怎么变得这么尖？

一辉：(摸着耳朵捂着嘴)哎呀，我的孙女，你不知到啊，禽流感把奶奶害得好惨啊！那可恶的禽流感…它把我变得人不像人、狼不──咳──马不像马的…你说我这是做了哪辈子的孽啊！

瞬：噢…原来如此…那么天马奶奶到底在哪呢？爸爸妈妈告诉我好像是天马奶奶得了经历又一次变异后的禽流感呢。

一辉：你看看我现在的惨样，还是先来照顾照顾我吧！来，给奶奶吃点你篮子里的点心。

瞬：…嗯…我原来不知道正中奶奶也病了…所以…

一辉：快给我篮子啊，还磨磨蹭蹭地干什么──

紫龙：说着，大灰狼便从床上一越而起，一把抢过小红帽手中的竹篮，掀开───

一辉：！！！！！！！！！！(昏)

紫龙：大灰狼昏了过去。

一辉：(醒了过来，瞄了一眼竹篮) ！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！(又昏)

紫龙：大灰狼又昏了过去。

一辉：(又醒了过来)！！！！！！！！！！！！…………怎么是干草？？！…(狂翻ING)… 干草！…(狂翻ING)… 还是干草！！！！！！

紫龙：大灰狼抱头痛哭。

一辉：这─这─这是什么意思！！！？？？难道我绞尽脑汁忙乎了这么大半天遭受同人女的戏弄挨老人拳打脚踢就为了一篮子干草！！！？？？！！老天爷！庵何时欠的你这笔债？？！！！(举头问苍天！)

紫龙：大灰狼一把鼻涕一把眼泪抓住愣在跟前的小红帽狠命地摇，可怜的小红帽就像一个任人摆布的布娃娃，没有丝毫抗拒之力！…不过好像还有最后一招…

瞬：救命啊！！！

紫龙：霎时，猎人阿冰破窗而入，闪耀着月光的玻璃碎片洒落整个马棚。

冰河：淫贼！大胆欺负良家少女！猎人阿冰在此为民主持公道！看招──钻石星尘拳！！！

紫龙：猎人阿冰一拳击去，可是这一次被大灰狼敏捷地躲过。

一辉：哈哈哈哈哈哈！！同样的一招是不会对城市大灰狼有效第二次的！

冰河：曙光女神之宽恕！！！

一辉：X…X (打昏了)

冰河：(对小红帽)你没事吧？

瞬：嗯…谢谢大侠再次相救。我又应该怎么报答您呢？

冰河：这个…让我再想想。等会告诉你。

紫龙：一切风险已过，小小的马棚终于得到了安宁。可是在这个小小的马棚里却有两个欲言又止的人儿。一阵清风从破碎的窗口吹入，小红帽终于羞涩地抬起了头，红色兜帽落在肩头，碧绿的碎发在微风中抚过双颊。她用深情的双眼望向窗前阳光下的金发王子。在那一刻，一切都不重要了，因为猎人阿冰也正用着他独特的寒风般的眼神回应着她…一切都不重要了...

星矢：救我出来！！！

紫龙：从大灰狼肚子深处传来了奇怪的声音。

瞬：啊呀！大灰狼的肚子讲话了！

冰河：！！！！！

星矢：我的乖孙女，我的心肝宝贝！快救救你的和蔼可亲的老奶奶吧！奶奶快要被大灰狼的臊胃熏死啦！

瞬：啊，奶奶！猎人阿冰救救我可怜的奶奶吧！

冰河：没问题！让你们见识见识猎人阿冰最大的奥意吧：冰针破腹旋风拳！！！

紫龙：大灰狼的肚皮就象被针扎的气球一样爆破，一位全副武装的老奶奶从中出现！

瞬：b…奶…奶奶，您怎么有这么多手榴弹啊？


	4. 同樱人桃bt术失效！

星矢：孙女不知，这城市森林是一个多么危险的地带啊……我这一把老骨头必须要有防备啊。

瞬：奶奶，您没事我真是太高兴了！

星矢：就是嘛，我这拥有青春般健康的身体怎么可能得禽流感。小红帽，你怎么还是这么容易被骗啊。唉，你叫我这把老骨头怎么放得下心……

瞬：对不起T-T

紫龙：小红帽内疚地低下了头。此时，在一旁的猎人阿冰的双眼没有离开过她一瞬。

冰河：我会好好照顾她的！

瞬：猎人阿冰？

星矢：说来听听？

紫龙：猎人阿冰挺起胸，拧起眉头，捏起小拳头。

冰河：……明天我们就结婚！然后从此让我跟她形影不离，以后再也不会有大灰狼敢欺负她了！

星矢：听起来像个好主意……可是，我怎么又能将我的宝贝孙女嫁给一个与我素不相识的小子呢？

冰河：现在实行婚姻开放，已经不是你们封建社会父母公婆包办的了！我就是要娶你的孙女！

星矢：有气概！好！不过要娶我们家的媳妇向来都是'三劫不出门'。

冰河：三劫不出门？

星矢：对。所谓的'三劫不出门'就是求婚者必须经历三个测验。如果通不过一律不嫁，扫地出门。

紫龙：猎人阿冰用坚定的眼神深情地望着小红帽，好似在说，我要定你了…（紫龙已将拳头塞入嘴里，不愿再发出任何一个中文单词。）

春丽：亲爱的，怎么了？（看了看手表）难道是过了我的同樱人桃bt术的有效期限了吗？

一辉：（再次从地上跳起）怎么回事？脑袋有点嗡嗡作响的感觉…开演了吗？

冰河：（发现自己正深情地望着瞬，忽然发现心中有一种无法理解的情绪在生根发芽…）唔？(突然的回神使自己有些 迟钝)瞬？

瞬：冰河？怎么了？你的眼神好怪OO

星矢：（拉拉旗袍）我可以用'天马流星拳演吗？'

春丽：看来小小孩幼嫩的头脑受不了那么大的刺激…竟然都失意了。（转向紫龙）亲爱的，拳头塞在嘴里不难受吗？我知道你有爆衣癖好、自废双眼多盲症等，不过也不要刻意虐待自己啊！我会心疼的…

紫龙：（口吐白泡沫）

星矢：咦？紫龙哥哥怎么了？怎么白白的东西从他嘴角里出来了？难道他被泡沫怪兽袭击？哎呀！爱迪·奥特曼，你在哪里？

瞬：紫龙哥哥你怎么了？55555555是我们让你生气了吗？5555555555哇哥哥！

一辉：（拍拍）…

冰河：对了，那个小红帽的戏…

春丽：（眼看白泡沫要泛滥成灾，明智地搀着紫龙告退）对不起了小朋友们，时间到了，因该是大家睡午觉的时候了。可爱的小朋友们下星期再见！Bye！

小朋友们看着两位老师离去的身影纳闷着。

星矢：（抓抓脑门）…我们好像已经睡过一次午觉的啊？奇怪，今天是什么节日…

冰河：哼，这里一定有什么阴谋（丰富的词汇…好厉害的幼儿园小朋友，一定是武打连续剧看得太多了）

一辉：等等。刚才到底发生了什么事？我怎么会在地上？大家看看时间，紫龙哥哥来时是整整2pm，现在却已经是2:54pm…这根本不符合逻辑。（这位小哥明显柯南中毒）

瞬：哥哥…

这时，一个怯生生的声音从小朋友们中传了出来。

"我…我看到了刚刚发生的一切。"

异口同声：邪武！！！

难道是春丽的同人推测错误了吗？

为什么偏偏邪武的脑海保留了那一段令人心惊胆跳的记忆？

也许，这只有伟大的宙斯才能够回答…

(天界)

宙斯：啊、啊、啊………咦？怎么打不出来了？…好像不是在说我坏话…

(完?)


End file.
